HH: Picture perfect is what it seems
by Cara Emerson
Summary: Once Eddie meets Loren he doesn't want anyone else. And he'll do anything to be with her. Loren, the stubborn shy girl she is, is playing hard to get. See how Loren and Eddie will get together, and how far Eddie will go for Loren. Story contains Jealousy, Drama, Romance, also contains Strong language. Check it out!
1. Chapter 1

**My Hollywood Heights fan-fiction Story:**

Loren was a normal high school girl, she wasn't the kind to socialize much. She had two real friends. Adam, her best guy friend, he was really honest about anything .. accept the fact that he's totally into Mel which he keeps denying. Then you have Melissa, she prefers to be called Mel. I can honestly say she is the best thing that has happened to me ! She is like a sister to me, and I love her endlessly.

**Loren's POV:**

Ugh finally Friday can't wait for this dreadful day to finally end. YES, last period just finished. I'm rushing my way through all the walking students to my locker. Once there I start packing my books for the weekend. Then I see Mel coming my way and we just have the usual Friday convo .

**Mel**: Hey Lo, I see you can't wait to go home.

**Lo**: Yeah, I can't wait to plop on my bed, and stare at my Eddie Duran poster all day .

**Mel**: HAHA (Suddenly she became silent, and Lore looked at her in a weird way), Lo don't look around but Cameron is coming our way like now …

**Cam**: Euhm … Hey Mel, Hey Lo ..

**Lo &amp; Mel**: Hey Cam .. What's up ?

I knew cam for about 3 years now, he was the most sexy and popular guy in school. We only talked occasionally like about our classes or assignments and also I've been tutoring him math for the past two weeks. So it surprised me that he came to us on a Friday .. Something's up.

**Cam**: Euhm .. Mel can I speak to Lo for a sec ?

**Mel**: Yeah, of course take all your time. I have to go home anyways, otherwise Lisa is going to go grizzly on me. Bye Guys.

**Cam &amp; Lo**: Okay, Bye Mel.

With that Mel took off and now it was only Cam and Lo in the hallway. She was now really curious as to why he wanted to talk to her, especially alone.

**Cam**: So Lo, I wanted to ask you something. I know the past two weeks you've been tutoring me and I'm really thankful for you helping me to pass this year.

**Lo**: Of course Cam, that's what friends are for

**Cam**: Yeah, so I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out with me. And this time not for tutoring.

Loren was thinking about it, and she didn't know what to do. I mean it's been a long time since she's been dating, and let's admit Cam is really good looking. Well at least deserves a chance.

**Lo**: Sure, here's my number. And text me for the details.

With that I took off. I decided to go to my secret spot and write some songs, relax and think about this whole date thing. Before that I decided to text my mom, so she won't freak out. I finally arrived and took out my song writing book and my guitar. once up the hill I fell to the ground next to the tree, and admired the beautiful LA view in front of me for a good ten minutes. Then I started strumming my guitar, and humming some melodies and right then lyrics started to flow threw my head and I wrote it down:

It's the best day of my life,

But I feel like something's not going right

So baby, take my hand and tell me it's going to be okay

On this perfect summer day.

**(Original Lyrics, Copyrighted ! )**

Suddenly I felt someone tap me on my shoulder, and I got startled because I thought no one knew about this spot. I turned around and I saw a man that was pretty tall, but not too tall, muscled and that's it I couldn't get more out of him he had a hoodie and baseball cap and sunglasses. So i was a little bit scared, because he just kept looking at me, and I don't know if I'm supposed say something or just leave. I decided to just leave, when I was about to leave he held me by my wrist.

**Man**: Hey, you don't have to go.

**Lo**: No, really it's okay. Though I thought I was the only one who knew about this place ..

**Man**: sorry .. Euhm promise not to freak out if I tell you who I am ?

**Lo**: Okay, I guess ..

Okay this man is really starting to freak me out. Why would he ask such a weird question? Have to admit his muscles did kind of draw my attention in the first place.

**Man**: I'm Eddie Duran, Nice meeting you.

**Eddie's POV:**

She looks so gorgeous, she has this natural look. She doesn't even have make-up on. Wauw, I'm truly amazed by this girl, she is willing to leave just to give me my space. Well I don't want her to leave and that's exactly what I'm about to do, Oh Lord, I hope she won't freak out.

**Eddie**: I'm Eddie Duran, Nice meeting you.

**Loren**: …. Hey Eddie, nice meeting you. I'm Loren … Loren Tate, but everybody calls me Lo.

**Eddie**: …

**Loren**: what's up, did I scare you rock star ?

**Eddie**: No, just amazed at how calm you're reacting. I mean usually girls would faint right now .. how come I didn't get any reaction out of you .. almost like I'm a normal boy ?

**Loren**: *Chuckled* Being a little full of ourselves aren't we. But no I'm definitely a big fan of yours. It's just I don't have to scream for you. I mean come on, you're not some god or something. You're just a boy, who has a beautiful voice and beautiful songs. So don't let your ego get too big, mister !

I was seriously stunned, I already like her. Of course I don't like like her, because of the fact that I'm still with Chloe … who I love I think ..

**Eddie**: Ha-ha very funny Lo, but really thank you for not making me go deaf and for the wise words you just spoke.

**Loren**: Ha-ha well it's my specialty, so may I ask what you're doing here. Or better yet, how you know this place. Because for as far as I was concerned I was the only one who knew about this spot ?

**Eddie**: Well I used to live down this hill with my family .. back when my mom was alive … and then I'd come up here every night just to look at the stars. Now it's mostly my spot to just think and breathe a little. What about you ?

**Loren**: Well, I came up here once with my … dad, and I saw a meteor shower. Back then I didn't know what it was. I only knew that I loved watching it, and that it was breath-taking. Ever since then, I came up here for the same reason.

Eddie noticed that her dad was a touchy subject. So he let it go for then. He really started to grow closer to Loren, and he liked it. He never felt this strong of a connection with anyone else. The weird thing is she reminded him a lot of his own mother. And he also wanted to know if she was seeing someone he find that very weird, but he really wanted to know. Suddenly Loren's phone started ringing. I was really curious as to who it could be, so when I glanced over to her phone I saw the caller ID was Cameron . hmm I wonder who that is .. suddenly I saw a smile appear on her face, so he means something to her. She excuses herself, and I can't help but to eavesdrop.

**Loren and Cam Phone convo:**

**Lo: Hey cam**

**Cam**: Hey Lo, Euhm I called to tell you about our plans for our date this weekend.

**Lo**: Of course, can't wait. So what are our plans?

**Cam**: well I decided it's going to be a surprise. The only thing you need to know, is dress casually.

**Lo**: Haha, full of surprises now, aren't we. Well can't wait !

**Cam**: Haha, yeah see you soon. Bye beautiful

**Lo**: see you this weekend. Bye Cam.

**End Convo.**

That was weird the only thing I could understand out of it is that she was talking to this Cameron boy that she calls Cam. Ugh she already gave him a nickname. And she'll see him this weekend, and it's a surprise. I already know she deserves better. Psshh is it a surprise I bet I could have made it twenty times better. Wait a second .. I'm with Chloe, so why am I so intrigued with this girl. Well me and Chloe were having some trouble the past days, but that doesn't mean I can go around and think like this.

**Lo**: Hey Eddie, sorry but I have to go it's starting to go.

**Eddie**: Oh okay, do you need a drive home ?

**Lo**: No, I came with my own car. But I really need to go.

**Eddie**: Well before you go, can you promise me one thing ?

**Lo**: And what's that rock star ?

**Eddie**: To keep this spot a secret a spot just for you and me …

**Lo**: I promise, no worries have been doing it for my whole life, so it shouldn't be that hard.

**Eddie**: Haha, well good night miss Tate.

**Lo**: Good Night Eddie.

With that the brunette beauty took off. I kept staring at her. Why does this girl have such a big impact on me ? OH SHIT .. I totally forgot to get her number. Well if faith wants to, we'll meet again at this spot.

**To be continued …**

**AN: THANKS GUYS, who actually read it. Again I'm from Holland, so please excuse me for any mistakes :) . But I tried, and please R &amp; R. They really help and motivate me. I always read Hollywood Heights story's it's just so addicting but I know none of you are interested in what I think so yeah. please comment what you'd like to see happening in the future chapters. :). Have also gotten help from my awesome best friend JARED ! So yeah love you guys, Cara .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eddie's POV:**

Wauw, Loren was simply amazing. Something I wasn't able to say about Chloe for a long time. Speaking of Chloe, haven't seen her all day. Usually she texts me or something. Should I go to her place, check what she's doing? Nah, too tired. I'm just going to go home, and relax I guess. Though the only thing that seems to come back in my mind is Loren, and how stupid I am for not getting her number. Well it's getting dark, so time to go home. When I finally arrived, I decided to write some songs and it started flowing through my head:

Where would I be today

If you didn't tell me everything is going to be okay

And how would I survive

If you didn't save my life

Hope you can stay awhile

Then I'll make sure you keep that beautiful smile

**(Original Lyrics, Copyrighted ! )**

Loren Tate, you're quite something. Suddenly my phone started ringing. I saw it was Chloe. For the first time I didn't feel like talking to her so I ignored her, but then it started getting annoying so I picked up anyways.

**Eddie and Chloe phone convo:**

**Chloe**: Hey babe, where have you been ? You haven't called me all day ?

**Eddie**: Hey, yeah sorry. I thought the exact same thing. I've just been busy … writing music, you know how Jake has been breathing down my neck about the new album. But what are you up to ?

**Chloe**: Oh, I understand that. I feel like you don't even have time for me anymore. Why don't we go to the Caribbean Islands and rent one of those private beach houses, just you and me the whole weekend.

I can't believe she thinks I can just forget everything I have to do. And I would swear I heard someone with her … unbelievable that while she knows we're having issues, she acts like nothing ever happened. Though I still love her, so I guess I have to accept her flaws. Wauw love is harder than I thought.

**Eddie**: Euhm .. Chloe I really can't. I told you I'm really busy with my album and stuff. So I really can't. And where are you, I heard someone with you?

**Chloe**: Euhm … Euhh that euhh was nobody I think it was someone yelling outside or something. Well no worries, other time babe. Can't wait to be with you again. I have to go ! Bye, Love you.

**Eddie**: well okay, bye. Love you too.

**End convo.**

Well if that wasn't shady and weird then I really don't know what is. I will stop by her apartment tomorrow, and talk with her about all these issues we're having lately. Time to sleep for me, it's already 1:00 AM . And the last thing I thought about before I went to sleep was Loren …

**Loren's POV:**

Wauw .. I just met freaking EDDIE DURAN of course, I almost got a heart attack, but I'm not going to show it. I mean come on he had a pretty big ego, why would I even like someone like that … I mean besides his Spanish chocolate brown eyes, his muscular hot body, the way he smiles, his hair full of volume and most importantly his personality. He was incredibly nice, and I thought he wouldn't talk to me and just leave. As much as I want to believe that the only reason he even talked to me is because he felt bad, I can't help but think that he actually wanted me there, and maybe he genuinely likes me .. just like how I like him, maybe I like him more then I think I do … LOREN ELIZABETH TATE stop thinking like that, I refuse falling for that boy. Besides he already has the gorgeous super model Chloe Carter. Wauw, already 1:00 AM .. As much as I would like to think about Cam and our date .. I can't help but let my last thought be about Eddie …

**Eddie's POV:**

This morning I woke up to the sound of my annoying alarm .. Friday. I had a weird dream last night. It was about Loren … I was singing on stage during my world tour and she was standing back stage looking at me with a proud look on her face .. and cheering me on, when I was about to walk off stage to kiss her because she looked so breath-taking, some boy I couldn't see came, and I heard her say: "Hi, CAM where have you been babe. Let's go !" then he kissed her and rage filled my body. Then he put his arm around her waist and they walked away together .. and like that I suddenly felt like I have lost the best thing that has ever happened to me. And when I was trying to find Loren, I suddenly saw Chloe kissing with some boy … then of course before I could see who it was, I woke up by my stupid Alarm. I stood up took a shower wore some fresh new clothes, after having breakfast I was planning going to Chloe's .. but then my phone started ringing and of course Jake ruins my day plan. Even though he's the toughest man on earth, I do love him like my own brother.

**Eddie and Jake Convo:**

**Eddie**: Hey Jake, what's up ?

**Jake**: Hey Eduardo, I need you at the office like an hour ago .

**Eddie**: Really Jake, I had my day planned. But of course you turn everything upside down.

**Jake**: Aawhh, poor Rock Star, you know you love me. Now get your butt over here it won't take long.

**Eddie**: Ha-ha, well I'm coming. It better not take too long !

**End convo. **

With that Eddie rushed his way to the office to get things over with.

**At the Jake Madsen's Office:**

**Jake**: Hey Eddie, finally took you long enough. Well I guess after all these years, you already know what my first question is going to be ..

**Eddie**: Yeah, yeah. No Jake, I still haven't finished my album. But believe me, I've came a long way since yesterday. I felt really inspired, so if I keep up this speed I could be done soon !

**Jake**: Exactly what I'd like to hear. Whatever it is that inspired is. I love her or him already ! But that's not the only reason I urged you to come here.

**Eddie**: Haha, it better not be. I really have plans Jake, so what is it.

**Jake**: well, first I wanted you to know I've hired a new junior manager. Her name is Kelly and she's Tracy's best friend, so I thought I'd do her a favour. Second I need you to record some songs, but not with someone famous, some fan or something. Now I know it's going to be hard to find a fan who treats you as a normal boy, but you have to do it.

**Eddie**: Wauw, Jake you really have a soft spot for your wife Tracy that you hired someone, since you like to work alone .. And about the second thing .. Believe me it's easier than you think, I might already have somebody!

**Jake**: Great ! You make it easier being your manager ! Well, we're done here. So you can go do your things, you have been waiting for.

**Eddie**: Haha, finally! Okay bye Jake, take care !

With that I took of rushed my way to my car. I knew I had to talk to Chloe about everything including Loren. I know me and Chloe can work it out. I trust in our love, first I went to the flower shop and got her some of her favourite flowers. I was on my way to her apartment. I knew after this talk I was planning on taking her to that trip she asked me to take her yesterday. I had to admit it was a long time since I haven't had quality time with Chloe.

**Loren's POV:**

I stood up this morning by my phone ringing. I was having the most weird dream ever. It was about Eddie … He was performing and I was backstage cheering him on, when he finished he was staring at me, and when I thought he was coming to me he walked straight through me towards .. Chloe. I felt heartbroken for some reason, even though I don't like him like that. When I was about to walk away I saw Cameron, and by impulse I was about to kiss him, when I was awakened by my stupid phone. I knew it, I just have to forget Eddie and give Cam a chance. When I looked at the caller ID, I saw it was Cam, so I instantly got a smile on my face. I immediately picked up.

**Loren and Cam Convo:**

**Cam**: Hey beautiful, hope I didn't wake you up ?

**Loren *blushed***: Hey Cam. No, I was awake. What's up ?

**Cam**: Well, I honestly I couldn't wait to see you again, and I know our date is tomorrow. But I would love to pick you up to school ?

**Loren**: Yeah of course ! Can't wait to see you either

**Cam**: Okay, see you later Lo !

**End Convo.**

This boy is way too nice. I think this is a start of something new. A way to forget Eddie, even though deep inside, I know I'll never be able to forget him … I showered than wore my high-wasted shorts and The Beatles crop-top with my oversized flower cardigan and some Dr Martens. After that I didn't feel like wearing make-up, and only brushed all the tangles off my hair. And I was good to go, I said my good-bye to my Mom, then heard a car honk, I walked outside and that's where I saw Cam. Smiling his beautiful smile, waiting for me.

**Eddie's POV:**

I finally arrived at Chloe's place. I was knocking for like 5 minutes, but I got tired, when I was about to leave a little bit disappointed, I heard some sounds inside the house. I pressed my ear against the door trying to listen, I heard Chloe and some Man giggling. I remembered she always puts her keys in her plant next to the door .. so he opened the door, when he opened the door he walked through the door and followed the sounds he was hearing than he opened her bedroom door, then he got the surprise of his life .. and he dropped the flowers, and that's when he …

**WILL BE CONTINUED …**

**AN: Thank you everybody who reviewed. You guys are the sweetest ! Hope you liked this Chapter ! If you didn't I'm really sorry, I will try to make sure to get a new chapter every day or two days. Again I got some help from my best friend Jared ! Love you guys, #HollywoodHeightsForLife. :) xoxo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Eddie's POV: ****  
**After I went inside , I got the surprise of my life. The girl who was supposedly the love of my life was there making out with my biggest enemy Tyler Rorke, and it seemed like it was only a matter of time before they'd get naked. I got furious and that's when I lost it , I threw the flowers I bought for Chloe right on the floor, I got up to Tyler and gave him the punch of his life. Tyler was right now knocked out, and Chloe was standing there speechless.

**Eddie**: so this is what you were "busy" With when I wasn't able to get a hold of you. These are the noises I kept hearing through the phone but I brushed them off. I thought that I could trust you I guess not. And let me tell you one thing, don't hold your breath, or even bother finding an excuse cause at this point I've never hated someone as much as you. Goodbye .

**Chloe *crying*: **No, Eddie you don't mean that ! Be honest, we are destined to be together, the only reason that what you saw happened is because he drugged me !  
Who was with you after your mom's death ? Who was the one who made sure you were happy ? Who made sure you wouldn't drown in your own misery about your mom ? ... Exactly ME ! If you were in my place, and you got drugged and started kissing with that loser valley girl you've been hanging with, I'd give you a second chance because I believe in us. I mean seriously Eddie out of all people, that piece of trash , she's just one of those fake poor losers who are only out to get you, and your money.

I was stunned , now that I wasn't in love with her anymore I could see right through her lies. It's true that she was the one by my side back in my dark days, but now all I sees are lies in her eyes, and I know exactly how to get the truth out of her. But hold up, how does she know about Loren ? I've never told her anything about her ... ugh she must be crazy stalking me, I swear it wouldn't surprise me if she had someone watching me. And the last thing I would let this heartless cheater do, is insult Loren , she's more than a valley girl. Why I cared so much about protecting Loren , is something I couldn't understand myself.

**Eddie**: hold up, me and Loren are just friends. And second of all I've only spoken to her once, so to be even friends with her would be asking for too much. I won't let you trash talk her, when you don't even know her ! And third of all, I used to appreciate you for helping me, after my mom's death. But I have one question for you ... Do you actually love me ... Or ... Are you with me because of my money and fame ?

That's where I finally got her, I saw fear in her eyes. This question has been nagging me for a while now, but I never dared asking it.

**Chloe**: ... Eddie, how dare you ! I've loved you for two years. And now you ask me these crazy questions ?! What you don't love me now ...

**Eddie *small laugh*:** unbelievable, you couldn't even answer my question which says more than enough . Chloe we're done, I promise you this we will never be together again. (With that I was about to leave but then I turned around one more time and Said) ... Oh and to answer your question, something you're obviously not able to do ... I sure as hell don't love you.

With that I took off, and went to my dad at MK to clear my mind a bit and talk to him about this whole mess I'm in.

**Loren's POV:**

There he was, a boy who I felt a connection with. Well not a relationship connection honestly more like a friendship connection. But that doesn't mean that he doesn't deserve a chance. I walked towards him, and I noticed him smiling at me and checking me out, which made me blush.

**Cam**: Woww …

**Loren*Blushing*:** haha, good morning to you too.

**Cam**: Good morning beautiful. You look gorgeous.

**Loren**: Well, thank you.

He kept staring at me, which honestly became uncomfortable after a while, so I told him we should get going to not be late, and that everyone knew how I am about being late ! So the gentleman he is, he first opened the door for me than jogged his way to his side, on our way to school we just came up with random subjects to talk about. Once at school he once again jogged my way, and opened my door, we walked out together. And suddenly to my surprise, he held my hand. Everyone at school looked at us and I started to feel uncomfortable.

**Loren*whispering*:** Why is everybody staring at me ?

**Cam**: Well, it's not every day I get to walk in, with the most beautiful girl in school.

**Loren*blushing*:** Stop it, I think it's because I'm getting the chance to stand casually next to the most popular boy in school

**Cam**: Haha, you can keep denying all you want.

**Loren**: well, I'll see you later. Have to go to my locker to get some stuff. See you later

**Cam**: Okay bye beautiful

With that I walked away, and went to my locker. I already found Mel there, looking at me with this stupid grin on her face which started to annoy Loren after a while. So she spoke up

**Loren**: what is it Mel, that grin is not really pleasant to look at.

**Mel**: Oh Lo, so oblivious. And for your 411 this is my devious smile. My real smile is like a goddess.

**Loren**: Sure Mel, whatever makes you happy. But what am I 'oblivious' about this time ?

**Mel**: Do I have to spell it for you … everyone in school is jealous of you because the girls want Cam to like them, but obviously he really likes you. And boys, because they know they don't have a chance anymore with Cam by your side.

**Loren**: WOW … Mel this time you really let your imagination run wild, haven't you ?

**Mel**: Oh Lo, one day you will believe everything I'm saying, because it's the truth !

With that Loren just sighed in defeat at her slightly delusional friend. With that the day went by and it was the usual Adriana being her annoying self, Her clique trying to be something … still haven't figured out what … but yeah, so I finally finished and went to my locker. After I have packed my books, I closed my locker just to find Mel there, scaring me half to death.

**Mel**: Hey, Lo !

**Loren**: MEL ! Lord, you scared me half to death ! What's up ?

**Mel**: Haha, sorry about that. But I wanted to tell you that I'm totally getting you ready for that date with Cam !

**Loren**: Of course, I should've saw that one coming be at my house whenever you want, then you can sleepover so we have the next day all morning to get me ready.

**Mel**: Yaay, I like that Idea. Well I have to go just got a text from Lisa, and well you know how she is …

**Loren**: Yeah, bye Mel !

With that Mel left, I saw Cam again and he hugged me and kissed me on my cheek, he told me he could give me a drive home but I said I had to go somewhere first. Didn't feel like being in an awkward car ride again. I went walking all the way to my secret spot and just sat there admiring the view when I suddenly heard someone behind me … I really hoped it was …

**Man**: Nice seeing you again !

**Loren**: Hey Eddie ! Good to see you too! Come on don't act all shy come join me, after all it's your secret spot too.

**Eddie**: Haha, yeah. Well what are you here for today?

**Loren**: I know this might sound weird, but I really do consider you a good friend. So I guess I can tell you what's on my mind

**Eddie**: Of course Lo! I even consider you my best friend, so spill it. What's going on in that pretty head of yours?

**Loren*blushing*:** Well, tomorrow I have this date with this really cute boy from school .. And I don't know I guess I'm just nervous you know.

**Eddie's POV:**

After she told me that she had a date, I felt like my heart ached a little bit more. I mean first Chloe, than Loren calls me a 'good friend' and then she has a date. Really weird this is only the second time I spoke to her and I'm already feeling jealous. And of course, I'm going to let my jealousy get the best of me.

**Eddie**: Well, then don't go .. I mean you don't have too. And I bet you could do better.

**Loren**: No, of course I want to go. Over the past days he has been nothing but a gentle man and he deserves a chance. So I think I'm going to go, and be happy. Because I'm not going to keep waiting till someone comes along.

**Eddie*arrogant*:** Why … I mean I think you should totally not go. He has to try harder than supposedly being a gentle man.

**Loren*annoyed*: **Okay, you're acting really weird and inconsiderate .. *standing up to leave* talk to me when you're going to stop like a childish jerk.

No, no, no I'm not going to let her walk away with not even her number, or mad at me. It scares me half to death how much I care about her. I grab her by her waist and hug her real tight, like it's my last one.

**Eddie**: I'm so, so sorry! You're my best friend I don't want you being mad at me! It's just that I'm being a little protective that's all.

**Loren*Chuckles*:** A little .. well I forgive you. It's really sweet of you. But I do really need to get going.

**Eddie**: well can I at least get my best friends number so I don't have to keep waiting until luck hits me and I see you again ?

**Loren**: Hmm, so someone has been waiting … well here's my number 098-765-432.

**Eddie**: Okay, good-bye miss Tate. And be careful on that date.

**Loren**: Haha, good-bye and okay dad.

With that the beauty left and again she left me mesmerized by how perfect she is. I almost forgot … Chloe. Ugh just when I think about her a want to vomit. Suddenly I hear my phone beeping, I see a new notification. I clicked on it, and was really scared, annoyed enraged I could strangle someone right now .. but first I need to make sure how Loren feels about this. I can only hope that after this, she won't stop talking to me.

**AN: thanks everybody who is still sticking around, even though the I'm being the bitch that I am by not updating this long. But it's that I really need to work on school I only have like 2 months left, if I don't seriously work my butt of now. I'm not going to next year. Review please, so you can help me out a little. Love you guys, love Cara !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Eddie's POV:**

So I look at the notification I received and it was from Lily Park's website. She has posted an article about me and Loren. Well since they don't know her name they called her 'brunette beauty' well you don't see me complaining about that name. But I'm scared Loren won't want to talk to me anymore after this. And now they got her on their radar … unbelievable it's only been like ten minutes and they already wrote the most biggest BS I've ever heard, like I fathered her child and now we're trying to figure things out … and Eddie's undercover girlfriend. And more nonsense, almost sounds as stupid as the millions of crazy rumours about Justin and Selena. Now that I think about it .. no, no, no they must be following Loren right now, I'm going to call her. Please Loren please pick up!

**Loren and Eddie phone convo:**

**Loren**: Miss me already rockstar.

**Eddie**: Haha, that too. But I actually called to warn you

**Loren**: What is it, you're scaring me ?

**Eddie**: Look promise me that after this we'll still be friends ..

**Loren**: EDDIE ! you're acting like you've put my life in danger, say what's up already !

**Eddie**: Yeah sorry. Euhm OK look You know Lilly Parks well she has posted an article on her website about us and all these weird rumours. And apparently the paparazzi has found us, and they know you now and they'll follow you all around now. Please Loren don't hang up or be scared away.

**Loren**: … *Bursts out in laughter* you're cute when you're panicking! Of course I'm not going to give up on our friendship because some no-lifers will take some pictures of me. I mean I don't even think they will really come and follow me just to take pictures. For as far as …

Suddenly she became quiet I could hear her stop her engine and close her car door. Suddenly I hear flashes EVERYWHERE. This is exactly what I was afraid of, they've followed her to her house. Shit what now …

**Eddie**: Loren … Loren, listen to me okay. I hear what is happening, and ignore everything they're saying try to push through them ASAP.

Suddenly she hung up. Now I feel like I'm having a heart attack. What happened. Oh shit my mind is going to play the what if game again … what if the paparazzi attacked her, what if she has passed out, what If she's really mad at me, what if she'll never talk to me again. Ugh, I wish I could go to her right now hug her tightly and tell her how much I lo…. What the hell is going on with me …

**Loren's POV: **

OMG… One second I'm in my car in my driveway about to go outside the car the next thing you know my house is seriously swarmed by paparazzi, OK I don't get it how do they even know where I live. This is more serious and creepy then I thought. Without thinking I hung up my phone when I was outside. I tried my best to get passed them, then I started to hear all kinds of seriously CRAZY questions and comments that kind of got to me.

**Reporter 1:** Hello, what is your name? Did you know you're being called a slut

**Reporter 2 :** Must be a fame whore or something.

**Reporter 3:** Are you pregnant of Eddie Duran's child?

**Reporter 4: **Go get an abortion, you can't raise a baby.

**Reporter 5:** How long have you and Eddie been sleeping behind Chloe's back?

**Reporter 6:** That's why they broke up, all because of you!

Wow… now I was finally inside my house went straight to my room took a shower wore my pyjamas and went to bed with my phone didn't feel like doing anything or listening to anyone I locked my door put my headphones on and started to try and cheer myself up with Selena Gomez's stars Dance album, god I love her. She always puts me in a good mood. What I didn't realize was that my mom and Mel were already here and were knocking like crazy on my door. Then they opened it.

**Loren**: Hey guys!

**Nora &amp; Mel:** LOREN! *mad*

**Loren**: hey why are you guys mad at me ?

**Nora**: well first of all you didn't open the door when we the whole valley heard us knocking their ears off. And second of all hmm let me think .. Oh yeah, WHAT THE HELL ARE ALL THESE CRAZY REPORTERS SAYING YOU'RE PREGNANT AND WHY THE HELL DO THEY EVEN FOLLOW YOU.

**Mel**: I totally agree with your mom on this one Lo. What the hell, but Momma Tate please don't get too momma Grizzly on her. We both know Lo, and there must be a crazy logical reason for this all.

**Nora*sighs*:** You're right Mel. I'm sorry Lo for going that harsh on you.

**Loren**: it's fine. Could you guys give me some time to think a little. I will explain everything to you guys once I have it figured out.

**Mel &amp; Nora:** Yeah okay sure Loren, Just don't take too long. Just know we're always going to be here for you no matter what. We love you.

**Loren**: thanks guys.

With that they left and I had 100 million and one things in my head let me try to sum up the important stuff and solve them in some way. Well let's start with the least terrible: the paparazzi. I know what I will talk to them clear everything up, and see how long this will take. Okay that's sort of solved. Second of all Cam, I don't want to lose him as a friend, and I'm definitely not going to give up on our date so that is all good. Okay so far so good. Then the most difficult one: Eddie. Ugh, he got me so confused. One second he's flirting the next second he's being a jerk, then I'm his 'best friend' like what the hell. He has Chloe … OMG wait a second back to the paparazzi I heard one of them say that they broke up because of me … so I won't trust them, I will ask Eddie another time about that. If we'll ever talk again. So yeah, I'm going to wait till Eddie calls and then we'll figure something out. For now I have to go and explain everything to Melissa and my mom. I go towards the kitchen where I found them talking and drinking tea. I went and sat down they were about to talk and I wouldn't let them because they'd talk all day.

**Loren**: Before you guys say anything let me first say! I'm sure as hell NOT pregnant!

**Mel &amp; Nora:** Come on you couldn't have said that earlier we were about to explode here.

**Loren**: well let me explain the rest. *so I started explaining EVERYTHING that has happened and what I'm planning on doing*, and well that is what is going on and what I'm planning on doing

They were there just looking at me, I know what they're thinking. Me the always quiet and unnoticed Loren is in so much stress and followed by paparazzi. Believe me I'm still trying to uinderstand it all myself.

**Mel**: Lo, I think with everything that is going on you're handeling it like a pro.

**Nora**: Yes Loren, I'm really proud of you. Just please for now you really need to keep your guard up with the paparazzi around. I never like to encourage you to do that, but right now it's the best weapon you have agains them. Just know that we love you.

**Loren *Pulling them in for a hug*:** I love you guys too! Mel I know it's not even 9 PM. But I'm seriously exhausted. I don't know about you but I'm heading to bed.

With that me and Mel left to go sleep, of course she kept talking my ear about anything in life like why Donald duck doesn't wear pants but when he gets out of the shower he wears a towel around him. With that we fell asleep. Nest morning I got awakened by my phone buzzing. When I looked I saw that it was 9:30 AM, and Cam texted me.

_**Cam**__: Hey gorgeous. Hope I didn't wake you up, I wanted to tell you that I'll be picking you up around 12 AM. See you soon!_

I felt a blush creep onto my face, and at that moment Mel awoke. She went to shower and wear her everyday bright clothes.

**Mel**: Good morning! It's time to get you ready for the best time of your life! So hop into that shower, and I'll have your outfit, accessory and make-up ready!

**Loren**: Well, good morning to you too. Seems like you're more excited than me, Haha.

With that I went in the shower, and did my usual routine. After that I walked out and what was laying on my bed was beautiful. Something I think Selena Gomez can pull off, it was a black with gold detailed mid-thigh dress with some black pumps and gold coloured jewellery. But definitely not me, but because I know that Mel will almost force me to wear it I wore it anyway. She was waiting in the hallway, after I was done I looked in the mirror I had to admit I didn't look half as bad as I thought, but then again I always let my insecurities get the best of me. After that Mel came barging in and was stunned at how 'gorgeous' I looked according to her, after her attempts of convincing me she gave up and started on my make-up. I wanted to only wear some eyeliner, mascara and light lipstick. After that I sprayed some Justin Bieber's 'The Key' on me. Exactly then Cam came to pick me up, when I opened the door he looked really sexy in his black jeans, Wine red shirt and Denim Jacket. When we went out, there were lots of paparazzi. Which really surprised me, I totally forgot about them. I thought they forgot too. Ugh, now everyone will see me.

**Cam**: Wow, Loren you look simply perfect. I seriously don't deserve you

**Loren*blushing*:** Thank you … And please … I feel like I don't deserve you!

**Cam**: You keep telling yourself that.

With that he grabbed me by my waist and kissed me right before we were planning on stepping inside the vehicle. He kissed me with so much passion, I forgot about the paparazzi. After a while I was left breathless, and then we went inside the car and drove off.

**Eddie's POV:**

Okay after Loren hung up like that I didn't know what to do. I feel like everything in my life is going wrong the only thing that used to keep me sane was Loren and now I feel like I've lost her. But I won't let that happen. When I arrived home I went upstairs and tried to take a nap, after some tossing and turning I managed to sleep. Next morning I went to MK, just to catch up with my dad. We talked especially about Loren. When it was time for me to leave I got upstairs. And really missed Loren, I decided to call her. Just when I was about to call her my phone told me that I had a notification. I saw it was about Loren and clicked, and what I saw was something I really didn't want to see …

**AN: Hey guys, Just wanted to tell you quickly that I do enjoy writing this story. But the more reviews I get the more motivation to upload faster. So please review. And plus I know the story seems a bit boring but believe me, the drama is coming. ;) xoxo Cara-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Eddie's POV:**

Just when I was about to call Loren, my phone showed me that I had one new notification, I clicked on it and it led me to a gossip site and it said 'Mystery Brunette out with handsome boy, what about her Duran romance ?' I didn't feel like reading the article, I just wanted to see pictures of who this boy was, I scrolled down and saw the photo's there were some of Loren holding his hand, him whispering in her ear while she was blushing, them laughing together and the one that made steam come out of my ears, him kissing her while his hands were on her ass. I was thinking for a second and then it hit me, so this is Cam the one who thinks he's Loren worthy. We'll see about that, I decided to read it, and apparently the paps has been following them and they are now headed to the movie theatres. I was so enraged that I grabbed a bottle of alcohol and just drank it at once, my head was spinning but I was too mad, to react on it. I decided to not let myself drown in my own pity, I was going over there and join them on their 'date'. I am in no condition of driving or even doing what I'm about to do, but I will do it anyway. Come on who listens to themselves while they're drunk.

**Loren's POV: **

**Cam**: Okay, we're here. You're gonna pick the movies, and I'll buy the snacks and afterwards we're going to have a pick-nick then I'll take you to a restaurant to have dinner.

**Loren**: You don't have to do all of that! Im fine with just the movies.

**Cam**: You deserve the best, and come on you have to show off to everyone how breath-taking you look.

**Loren**: You're too sweet. But I think the paparazzi has more than enough pictures. They're really starting to get on my nerves, I mean ..

then I got cut off by Cam kissing me on the lips, after a make-out session in the lobby of the movies, I decided to pull back because I felt uncomfortable. After we picked the movie and the snacks, once inside we settled all the way in the back, we knew we wouldn't really be watching the movies. When the movies started Cam crashed his lips on mine and pulled me on his lap, when I opened my eyes I saw that next to me was Eddie sitting next to me, just watching me. Okay, that is creepy! I broke the kiss of and went back to my seat.

**Loren**: Hey Eddie, what are you doing here ?

**Eddie**: Obviously watching a movies, something you're not doing.

**Loren*annoyed***: If you're going to be arguing with me during my date, then I really don't know why you're sitting next to me.

**Eddie*sighs*:** I'm sorry. You're my best friend after all.

**Loren*Smiles*:** Of course!

**Cam*annoyed*:** We get it Duran, can you please stop interrupting.

I seriously feel so uncomfortable right now, I'm sitting between two boys who I like, but still haven't figured out what those feelings mean. This is so awkward. I need a second for myself.

**Loren**: Hey guys I need to go to the lady's room for a second.

**Eddie &amp; Cam: **Yeah sure.

With that I left, I wish I didn't have to come back. This is going to be a loonngg day

**Eddie's POV: **

**Cam**: Hey, listen to me pretty boy. I know you're here to ruin me and Loren's date. Stay away from her, she's mine.

**Eddie*surprised and mad*:** No, You listen to me. Obviously you don't know Loren like I do. She is nobody's property. If she wants to dump your ass, she sure as hell will do that. And believe me that is going to happen. And me as her best friend will be there for her, I always will. I know how you work, you're just like my ex. You're only with Loren to get some publicity, I will sure as hell make sure that you won't get the chance to do that.

**Cam**: You keep thinking what you want to think pretty boy. But Loren is dumb enough to fall for me so don't you worry about that.

**Eddie*enraged*:** YOU FUCKING STAY AWAY FROM HER! IF YOU EVEN TRY TO DO SOMETHING THERE ARE GOING TO BE CONCEQUENCES !

**Cam**: Well, for as far as I'm concerned you've made her mad multiple times so why should she believe you over me?

**Eddie**: Because I'm her BEST FRIEND!

**Cam**: Well, I will soon be her boyfriend. So good luck with convincing her.

**Eddie*even more mad*:** YOU WILL NEVER BE HER BOYFRIEND .. YOU KNOW YOU'RE JUST A …

**Cam*to Loren*:** Hey babe, what took you so long, I started worrying.

**Loren*smiling*:** Surprisingly, the line was pretty long so yeah.

Cam suddenly pulled Loren on his lap which made me mad, but I had to hide it. I don't want Loren worrying about anything. And I don't want to give Cam any kind of satisfaction. But suddenly the lights were turned on, apparently we've missed the whole movie. Well, I honestly don't even know what movie this was I just bought a ticket to get to Loren. I heard that they were going to skip the pick-nick and go to rumour. Well what a coincidence I'm going to be there too.

**Loren:** Well Eddie, it was nice seeing you again. I hope we'll see each other soon again.

**Eddie:** We sure will.

**Loren's POV:**

FINALLY, the awkward vibe is gone. Well now we're going to rumour. Something I'm totally against, because it's really expensive. But he insisted he's really sweet. But with all honesty I just really don't see a relationship with Cam. Sure kissing him is really nice, he's a good kisser. And that's it, he's just a good kisser, and a gentleman but I don't see anything else. When we arrived we got in and got to our table I ordered the cheapest meal that there was. After joking around and laughing, Cam suddenly stopped laughing and was looking at the bar, I followed his eyes and Eddie was there drinking like crazy. This day can't get any worse …

**Cam**: You have got to be kidding me!

**Loren**: Come on Cam, this is his regular restaurant. So he has every right to be here.

**Cam**: No, it's suspicious that he's been following us all day. Wait here babe.

**Loren**: Cam NO!

before I could finish my sentence Cam stood up and walked towards Eddie …

**Eddie's POV:**

I went to rumour too. I wanted to stay close so I went to the bar and I saw them laughing and stealing kisses. This made me really mad, how the hell did I ever become the jealous type. Especially of someone I don't even know that long and is my best friend. I began drinking the pain away when suddenly Cam comes walking towards me .. well this should be fun …

**TO BE CONTINUED …**

**AN: Hey guys, I want to thank Nicole6709 for her encouraging words. And thank you to everyone who reads my story I enjoy writing it, and I hope you guys enjoy reading it ^.^ Please Review. **

**xoxo -Cara-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Eddie's POV:**

I went to rumour too. I wanted to stay close so I went to the bar and I saw them laughing and stealing kisses. This made me really mad, how the hell did I ever become the jealous type. Especially of someone I don't even know that long and is my best friend. I began drinking the pain away when suddenly Cam comes walking towards me .. well this should be fun …

**Cam**: Okay, explain to me what the hell you are doing here?!

**Eddie**: For as far as I'm concerned I'm allowed to be in here whenever I want to.

**Cam*Getting Angry*:** No, you're here to try to ruin my private time with Loren just like you did at the movies! And I will not let you do it again! Just go away, she's obviously with me!

**Eddie*DRUNK AS SHIT*:** OH LIKE I SAID I AM HERE TO FUCKING DRINK MY PAIN AWAY OKAY! SO GO BACK TO YOUR STUPID DATE, HAVE FUN WHILE IT LASTS. LOREN DESERVES SO MUCH BETTER THAN YOU. SHE'S THE MOST PERFECT GIRL, AND YOU CAN'T EVEN COMPETE WITH ME, SO YEAH YOU CAN CONSIDER THIS THE LAST TIME YOU'LL BE OUT ON A DATE WITH HER, BECAUSE SHE BELONGS WITH ME.

With that I threw a punch at him, I'm so drunk right now I can't even look clearly, everything's a blur. I can see Loren coming towards me, really mad. SHIT, I think I just seriously fucked up. But I will not give up. I hear her talking but I seriously don't follow her, she's talking too fast, and extremely mad. It's actually really cute. Okay focus Eddie, I feel my eyes getting heavy, and everything slowly turning black.

**Loren**: Ugh, Eddie how could you do that what's wrong with you?! Cam never did anything bad to you … *Eddie starting to faint* Eddie …. Eddie … Oh shit. *Calling 911 and they're on their way*.

**Loren's POV:**

Okay what the hell is wrong with Eddie maybe it's the break up with Chloe. Maybe he misses her, and drinks the pain away. That seriously is no excuse to act that way towards Cam. Cam is also being annoying I mean since when does he think he owns me, that's it. I really can't lead him on anymore. It feels so wrong. I just don't want to satisfy Eddie with the fact that I'm going to break up with him .. Finally the paramedics are here. I went with them, and now I am in the waiting room. I already called everyone who is supposed to call, Cam's mom Eddie's dad, and Ian. Now everyone is finally her, and the doctor came and I ran up to him. He started talking.

**Doctor**: Hello, I have some good news. Eddie Duran just has drank way too much for one night. He has to stay away from alcohol for a while and I'll write him prescription medicines he needs to take this week. Also after he wakes up, he has to stay awake 24 hours. As for Cameron Parker he has a bleeding nose, and a black eye nothing serious. We do have to run some tests though to make sure his eyes aren't affected. You're all allowed to visit now, but one at a time please.

Loren looked at everybody, Cam's mother went without any comment into Cam's room. Everyone allowed me to go to Eddie first. I walked in and felt so bad, even though this isn't my fault I felt like it was. Eddie was asleep I went and sat next to him, suddenly he woke up.

**Eddie*groans*: **Where am I ?

**Loren**: At the hospital …

**Eddie**: what? Why? How the hell did this happen?

**Loren**: Well I think you want some Advil first.

**Eddie**: Yes please!

I gave him some Advil, and then he started to remember parts of the evening I could see it by his face expressions, I couldn't take the silence anymore so I spoke up.

**Loren**: Eddie, I know that you now remember what happened, and I think it's you who has to explain to me what the hell happened ?

**Eddie*arrogant*:** I'm not sorry for anything I've done. Even though I was drunk it doesn't mean I was wrong and I haven't lied about anything either.

Okay now I'm really confused is this supposed to be sweet, or arrogant. Because he was really defending me. Almost like he was jealous, but again what he did to come was totally wrong. I will never get him, he's annoying the hell out of me.

**Loren*frustrated*:** I don't get you. You always annoy the hell out of me, then you say you're sorry but then you do it AGAIN! And not twice, oh no it's like a hundred times. Like what the hell and I don't think you really remembered what happened, because otherwise you'd apologize I mean you gave Cam a full smack in his face … and you said some things about me .. us. Or something like that, but I'm sure you don't remember but the least you could …

**Eddie*cutting Loren off*:** Hey, Listen … I was drunk. I didn't mean to hit him that hard. And it's just that I'm overprotective so I get defensive. I really need you in my life. And about Cam I will say sorry to him, just please don't be mad at me.

**Loren**: Eddie, honestly it's really sweet of you to apologize to Cam and to me and for protecting me. But first of all you need to know I'm a big girl I don't need anyone protecting me, I can handle that department myself. And second come on Eddie are you going to do this every time you mess up? Apologizing and then me forgiving and you messing up again? Why, if you want you can have millions of best friends why me?

**Eddie**: You're special Loren Tate, and I'd love to be the one to show you that. You don't have to act strong and big around me because I can read you like an open book and you're pure and real not like the rest of Hollywood. And I will promise I'll watch myself next time, especially when I drink.

**Loren**: Yeah, what about that. We still need to have a serious talk. Even though we just had one, but the other one will be about another subject.

**Eddie*sighed*:** Yeah, I know. Hope you can come home with me after this and stay awake. I could really use the company, and I can explain the whole story to you.

**Loren**: Sounds great. Hey I need to go check up on Cam, and I think your dad would love to see you.

**Eddie*muttered*: **Yeah sure.

With that I kissed him on the cheek and left the room. I went to Cam's room and saw that his mother was long gone. I went up to him, and his face lit up. I felt bad because he didn't exactly have the same effect on me. I brushed my lips lightly on his. We started talking casually then it was time for both of them to leave. Cam got a ride home from his mom. Eddie and I said good-bye to Max. and with that me and Eddie went to his pent house I first discussed the situation with my mom over the phone and after half an hour we finally agreed on letting me stay with Eddie. When we got to his building, I parked and we went inside we greeted Jeffrey and went upstairs, I honestly was kind of nervous I've never been up here before.

**Eddie's POV: **

I'm so nervous right now I'm standing next to the girl who captured my heart, and we're about to open my front door. Oh dear Lord, please let my house be cleaned up. Once I opened the door I really regretted drinking that much. There was glass everywhere my phone broken on the floor a wall full of holes because of all the punching I've been doing, I forgot about Loren I looked next to me and she looked terrified I was afraid she'd run away. But suddenly she had a look of understanding in her eyes, I was a little shocked by this. The only thing she told me since we've been inside was 'go shower, I'm sure that's the first thing you wanted to do when you woke up. I will clean this up, and then we can talk afterwards.' I was amazed, thankful, happy, gracious all these feelings at once, I just couldn't believe how perfect one girl could be. So I did what she told me without any comment. I walked up stairs and showered as fast as possible. I shaved my beard and I wore some sweatpants and tight shirt to show off my abs, with a little bit of cologne. Hey, you can't blame a guy for trying. I walked downstairs and was seriously surprised by what I saw in front of me. Loren had cleaned up everything it looked like a whole cleaning squad came in. And the thing that amazed me even more is she was sitting at the grand piano singing a beautiful song:

**Old, but I'm not that old**

**Young, but I'm not that bold**

**And I don't think the world is sold**

**I'm just doing what we're told**

**I feel something so right**

**By doing the wrong thing**

**And I feel something so wrong**

**By doing the right thing**

**I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie**

**Everything that kills me makes me feel alive**

**…**

Suddenly I accidently interrupted her by the stairs making noise. She turned her head and saw me, she turned eighty shades of red which was so cute, I wanted to kiss her so badly but I knew I couldn't she started talking.

**Loren**: OMG, Eddie please tell me you haven't heard me singing if that is what you could call it. I was just messing around. I'm really sorry I didn't know you'd be done with showering this fast, I …

**Eddie**: Hey, hey. Stop apologizing. You don't know half how great you sounded. You sounded like an angel I'm honoured that you played on my piano. A lot of things I didn't know about you. And were those lyrics yours? *By now Eddie was sitting next to Loren on the couch*

**Loren*Blushing*:** Yeah, they were mine. I know they aren't the strongest but I'm working on them.

**Eddie**: Believe me they're almost as perfect as you are.

**Loren**: Thank you. Well you have a lot of explaining to do. And my job as your best friend is to keep you awake all night and you explaining to me your break-up with Chloe!

**Eddie**: wait, you knew?

**Loren*looking the other way*: **Yeah when I went home the other day there were reporters swarming my house and kept asking me stupid questions. And then some of them said, how long you've been cheating on Chloe with me, and that it was my fault you two broke up.

**Eddie*made her look at him*: **Hey, listen to me okay. You have nothing to do with my break-up, I'm really sorry about the reporters if I could I would drive them over by a truck, but I can't. But understand that it isn't your fault at ALL.

**Loren**: Then how come?

I started explaining the whole story to her from how I caught her to her several attempts and how I felt about her. When I was finally done I realized I talked non-stop for an HOUR! Wow, well Loren's face expression is unreadable right now. Not I'm starting to freak out, what if she'll drop me, what if she'll run away from me. Suddenly she started hugging me real tight, and I hugged her back with everything I had in me. I never wanted to let go, and apparently she didn't either.

**Loren**: Hey, I will always be here for you. Never forget that. What Chloe did to you was wrong, but it shouldn't stop you from loving someone. You can't give her the satisfaction or the victory that she has won, that you won't be able to be happy again. No, now you've built a scar tissue and now you can be really happy. Because we both now you always have to smile your enemies hate it. And even though she'll keep trying to win you back, as long as you'll never give in it's all good. She's seriously the devil. The only reason these kind of people talk to you is to use you so they can climb their way up to fame. But don't beat yourself over it. We all make mistakes, and we learn from them and they make us better persons. The past is the past, and let's focus on now and the future.

**Eddie**: Thank you Loren, You're seriously perfect. I won't be able to live without you, my heart needs you just as much as my lungs need air.

**Loren**: The same here.

Suddenly her phone starts ringing I tell her to get it we got out of our embrace and I suddenly feel bad for letting her go I already feel cold without her in my arms. What is going on with me. I think I must be really in love with her if I want and need her this much … wait did I just say love? Suddenly I hear her talk on the phone a little nervous and I couldn't help but to eavesdrop.

**Loren and Cam's Phone convo:**

**Loren**: … H-Hey Cam.

**Cam**: Hey Loren, I know it's late but I'm really tired but I'm not allowed to sleep I wanted to know if you could come over.

**Loren**: …

**Cam**: Loren?!

**Loren**: .. What .. Oh yeah sorry, Euhm no sorry I can't I'm at Mel's. She has some family problems so I'm staying over.

**Cam**: Oh … Okay. Well good night.

**Loren**: Good night.

With that she hung up she looked my way and she knew I was really confused. She started talking.

**Loren**: I know what you think. It's just that I don't feel like arguing with him right now I will explain everything to him tomorrow.

**Eddie*muttered annoyed*:** Yeah, sure.

**Loren*Teasingly*:** Hey what did I say about that overprotectiveness?!

**Eddie:** Sorry, Sorry I didn't mean it like …

Suddenly she burst out laughing. I couldn't help but laugh to.

**Loren**: I was just kidding, Wauw, you're easy.

**Eddie**: I am not.

Until that moment we didn't realize how close we actually were. I found myself leaning in. and I don't know if I was imagining things but she was leaning in too …

**TO BE CONTINUED …**

**AN: Okay, guys. I think we can say what there will be happening next chapter, but I do want to make myself clear it is not going to be an easy road, I mean otherwise it'd be a boring story with only love come on every story needs to be spiced up that way when in the end everything turns out good it will be perfect so I hope you guys agree a little with me on that :) .**

**LOVE YOU GUYS! XOXO -CARA-**

**[SPOILER ALLERT]:**

**\- Cam and Loren break up.**

**-Possible Leddie.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Eddie's POV:**

Until that moment we didn't realize how close we actually were. I found myself leaning in. and I don't know if I was imagining things but she was leaning in too … When suddenly her freaking phone went off again. I felt so embarrassed and could choke the person who decided to interrupt what was possibly about to happen. She turned a cute shade of red and then got up to pick up her phone.

**Loren's POV:**

Never have I ever been this grateful for my phone to ring. I don't know what was about to happen but I don't know how I feel about Eddie, maybe being honest with him will get us somewhere. When I was looking at the caller-ID, it turned out to be a text. I was opening it, and it said: _'I will always be there, even if you don't care. I know I made the wrong decisions, but I hope soon you'll forgive me. If I can't have you, no one will. And I mean it .. NO ONE.' _I got really pale, and was going to call that number back but if was blocked and didn't work. I was just standing there and suddenly I dropped my phone and fainted. I could feel Eddie carry me somewhere.

**Eddie's POV**

OMG, apparently she was reading a text she tried calling but when it didn't work she turned really pale and fainted. Oh lord, I rushed to her side picked her up and got her to my room I as in serious panic mode and started pacing back and forth when she started waking up I rushed to her side.

**Eddie**: Thank the Lord, Loren please watch out next time. I was really scared! What was going on?

**Loren**: Eddie, can you please give me a moment I just woke up.

**Eddie**: Sorry Lo, I was just really scared

**Loren**: Well that's really sweet of you. Well I got this weird text, and well I tried calling that person but it just didn't work. Then I realized that I might know who it is … and yeah I think you can fill in what happened afterwards.

**Eddie**: Can you please show me this text, and tell me who it could be?

She handed me her phone and I read it. It got me scared, enraged, a little jealous and did I say scared. But I tried hiding it as much as possible, for Loren's sake.

**Loren**: Well, might as well tell you the whole story. It started in my freshman year. I was the really shy girl, and there was this popular boy named Tyler … Tyler Rorke. And after a while we started dating and we dated for 3 years. I was really in love with him, and he was too. But then he started acting weird, as in psycho weird. One time I walked past the janitor's closet, and when he saw me he ran away. When I got in the closet I found a women dead on the floor. I shut my mouth because he told me, that if he'd tell someone he'd kill my mom. I kept getting night mares and my mom started noticing, the funny thing is I still stayed by his side. Then he went out of control he started to fight boys who'd try to hit on me. I decided that I can't do this anymore I told my mom the police and everyone since then I haven't seen him because he was supposed to be 25 years in jail or a mental hospital. And I just know that it is his text. To top it off, he'll kill me if I won't take him back, cause according to him no one can have besides him.

I just looked at her, shocked, scared, surprised and enraged. Wow, who knew that my life would contain this much drama, or hers. Why can't people just let us be, and fucking move on! Right now I'm really mad and I could kill someone, though after the story Loren just told me the best I can do is just comfort her and make her feel save. So that is what I did I hugged her real tight she started crying and I just rubbed circles around her back. She was shacking and really scared I was whispering words in her ear so that shell know I will always be here. I feel so bad. That's it I can't take it anymore. I took her face in my hand, and kissed her with all I had in me. All my anger, all my feelings and … all my love. She just sat there, shocked but soon enough she kissed me back. It felt so good, it just felt perfect. I felt her lose all her tension and feel good again. She pulled back and rested her forehead against mine. I was smiling, but she wasn't she looked confused. I was now scared that she regretted it.

**Eddie**: Loren please say something ..

**Loren**: Eddie, I really like you just I'm sort of scared. But know that I do want to be with you badly, you don't know for how long I've been waiting for this moment. I just don't want to bother you and bring you into my drama, which I actually already have done. And I just don't want you to leave me especially now …

**Eddie**: you should know I will never leave you Loren, you're so selfless and sweet. You should know I'm in this with you for the long run and that I'll never leave you.

**Loren**: Thank you Eddie, that's really sweet. Well, I guess that means we're dating …

**Eddie*smiling from ear to ear*:** Yes, it does! Come on it's really late let's go to sleep I can go to the guest room, you can sleep in my room if you want.

**Loren**: Don't be so silly I think I'd get lonely sleeping by myself, and didn't you remember you're not even allowed to sleep yet you have like two hours to go.

**Eddie**: Oh yeah, forgot okay how about we watch a movie you prefer. And with that we can fill two whole hours.

**Loren**: That'd be great!

**Loren's POV:**

I really feel like I made the right decision by giving Eddie a chance. I mean I still have small doubts but I'm sure that Eddie will be able to remove those doubts with time. Right now we're chilling on the couch watching Getaway a movie with Selena Gomez in it. I totally loved every second of it. And when it was done we felt asleep in each other embrace on the couch and it was about 8:00 AM. We suddenly woke up around 11 AM by Eddie's phone ringing. He looked at it and saw it was Jake, he didn't do anything for music in a long time because his manager Jake had some Marriage issues but it's all good now and he and Tracy are only stronger now. He had to go the studio in 2 hours. We stood up and he kissed me I had to go too. I said good-bye and after his millionth attempt at making me stay he gave up and let me go. I was home, and went inside the house was empty there was a note on the kitchen table it said: _'Hey sweetie, I'm out, because I'm going to look for another Job. For some financial reasons the clinic closed. I will be home after dinner. Love you, mom'_ Great I could use some alone time _(I FORGOT TO SAY SHE IS ALREADY DONE WITH HIGH SCHOOL SO YEAH)_ I went to my room and decided to add a chorus to my song this is what I came up with:

**Old, but I'm not that old**

**Young, but I'm not that bold**

**And I don't think the world is sold**

**I'm just doing what we're told**

**I feel something so right**

**By doing the wrong thing**

**And I feel something so wrong**

**By doing the right thing**

**I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie**

**Everything that kills me makes me feel alive**

**Lately I been, I been losing sleep**

**Dreaming about the things that we could be**

**But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard**

**Said no more counting dollars**

**We'll be counting stars**

**Yeah, we'll be counting stars.**

I really like it, and was pretty proud. All thanks to Eddie I gained a lot of self-confidence. Suddenly my phone started ringing, it was a text from … Tyler again. It said: _'You sing really beautiful, I'm watching you. Know that I do this for us'_ I got really scared again. But thanks to Eddie, I wasn't so scared anymore. He can go fuck himself, I will not let him control my emotions. I'm gonna take a shower, then go to Cam's because I really cannot be with him anymore. After I was done I wore my PINK crop-top, my oversized cardigan, my blue skinny jeans and white Converse. I went to my car and knocked on the door. He opened up with only his boxers I was confused I looked him in the eye and saw that he was nervous.

**Loren**: Okay, why are you in your boxers …

**Cam**: Euhm, euhh, nothing just … I have slept in today that's all …

**Loren**: Huuh, So you wouldn't mind if I'd go to your bedroom right now?

**Cam*really nervous*:** Why would you want to do that?

**Loren**: Just going to check real quick … hah, exactly what I thought. You didn't want to have a solid relationship with me at all. You just wanted to play around and have it all. Well don't worry you don't have to 'explain', cause I really am not hurt, we weren't a real thing from the beginning and I was just coming over to tell you that we are not going to work and now this is one of the reasons why. Have a nice life

**Cam**: NO LOREN WAIT, I'M NOT GIVING UP ON YOU. I WILL NOT LET THAT STUPID ROCKSTAR WIN.

I just ignored him and went to Mel's I could really use a girl-talk right now. I got there and knocked three times. Then her mother opened up, I knew she never liked me for some reason. I went straight to Mel's bedroom. I busted open and saw something I'd rather wouldn't want to see. Her and some handsome guy in an full make-out session.

**Loren**: OMG, I'm so sorry for interrupting. I think I'm going to leave

**Guy**: Oh no, I had to leave anyway just someone was holding me up …

**Loren**: No really I ca go and let you guys continue …

**Guy**: No I insist … bye love.

With that he pecked Mel on the lips and got out. I closed the door behind me and gave her a look of 'you have three seconds to start explaining'.

**Mel**: I know, I know. Well you know I broke up with Adam, and he went to NYU. Well yesterday I just went to this café/club and suddenly he came up to me, and I felt a real connection ever since then we've been texting and talking and yeah ..

**Loren**: Kissing like you're about to swallow each other I know … But what's his name. I mean you did pick out great he's handsome and has an Australian accent!

**Mel**: Yeah I know, he's from Australia and his name is Ian Dallas. He has this hold on me, and Lo I really am into him. That means keep your hands off of him Haha. But not to be rude, but what are you doing here?

**Loren**: well I had to talk to you about … well A LOT!

**Mel**: Dish !

With that I started telling her what happened at Eddie's, I told her about Tyler, and what happened at Cameron's.

**Mel**: Well first off Cam, Psshh forget him he isn't even that handsome and you guys weren't official so no worries about him believe me he's not a threat. As for Eddie … OMG LO I'VE BEEN WAITING SO LONG FOR YOU GUYS TO FINALLY BE TOGETHER GEEZ, SURE TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH. I'm sure you guys will be together forever and ever and ever and ever and ever …

**Loren**: MEL!

**Mel**: Sorry .. Well about Tyler .. I really am honestly scared for you. But like you said you can't live your life in fear because of some asshole. Know that you have a lot of people who love you around you … and before you say anything about Eddie not loving you, even though he didn't say it yet, he does, those things can be really obvious.

**Loren**: Thank you Mel, I really needed this, well I have to go now before my mom gets home. Love you!

**Mel**: Hey don't sweat it. I'm your sister, and that's what they're for!

I hugged her, and went home. When I got home I was at the door, when I was about to open it, when suddenly someone grabbed me and pushed me against a wall, the man was totally covered. He held a knife against my throat and I thought that I was about to die. He started talking.

**Man**: Listen, I will tell you now, and I won't say it again. If you even dear to tell someone about our little meet-up. I will have to put an end to your life. I just wanted to make sure you knew what I was capable of without anyone noticing. You see princess, I'm following your every step and you can't even notice. And again *starting to cut a little deep into Loren's throat* don't tell anyone about our meet-up.

He got a little deeper with his knife then released it, and I fainted because I started losing a lot of blood. And he ran away.

**TO BE CONTINUED …**

**AN: Hey guys, I feel like I'm being really slow and too long and dreadful I will try and speed up the process a bit. I love you guys I hope you're enjoying this story because I'm just getting started. PLEASE REVIEW.**

**xoxo -CARA- **


	8. Chapter 8

**Eddie's POV:**

After I was done with talking to Jake, I went home. Suddenly my phone rang it turned out to be my best friend Ian. Boy, have I missed him. I picked up immediately

**Eddie &amp; Ian phone convo:**

**Eddie**: Hey stranger, haven't heard from in like ages.

**Ian**: Haha, funny mate. Well I have missed you too. I have been in town a couple of days, sorry for not telling you earlier I just have been … busy.

**Eddie**: Mhhmm Yeah busy with girls! Well come over what are you waiting for retard!

**Ian**: Haha of course, and who are you calling a retard I mean open your front door!

**Eddie**: Ookay ?

I went to open my front door and there stood Ian. I gave him a hug, then a bro-shake thingy. I let him in and we started catching up and laughing I told him about Chloe and stuff. Then we started talking about Loren ..

**Ian**: So you were spotted several times with this beauty brunette … who is that ?

**Eddie**: Well, she isn't famous that is something you got figured out. She lives in the Valley, and let's just say I'm falling hard for her, like really hard. And well she takes my breath away every time I see her, and since last night we started dating and that's all I can tell you.

**Ian**: Wow, seems like you really like this Valley girl huh?

**Eddie*annoyed*:** Like I said her name is Loren, don't label her 'Valley girl' or I'll throw you over the valley.

**Ian**: WAUW, you have never gotten so defensive. I'm sorry man, well you're not the only one who was occupied by a girl …

**Eddie**: Haha, good one. You Ian the player almost made it sound like you were serious about being with one girl, you got me there!

**Ian**: No really man, I'm not kidding. Her name is Melissa Sanders and … omg .. totally forgot she's your girl's best friend! How awesome is that.

**Eddie**: Wow man, that is great well you see you never know what life throws at you. (Well wait till you see what's about to be thrown at you)

Suddenly I got a call, I saw the Caller ID and it said Loren, Ian whistled at me and I just rolled my eyes at him. I picked up and the only thing I heard was heavy breathing and the last thing I heard before she hung up was 'Eddie … Please hurry .. I-I need you .. my house *BEEP-BEEP-BEEP* ' I didn't do anything I was in a 5second state of shock, I grabbed my keys and rushed down the elevator, ignoring everyone and everything around me, I got in my car and ignored all the stop signs all the red lights and was way above speed limit I could seriously get in trouble for what I'm doing but it's all worth it. When I got at her home I had the most horrific sight in front of me… something I refused to see, something that could only be my very worst nightmare … Loren bleeding like crazy on the ground helpless .. I refuse to lose her, I called 911 and went over to Loren I told them everything really fast and tried talking to Loren:

**Eddie*teary*:** Loren, please say something … Please Loren you know you can pull through I know you're the strong one …

**Loren*trying to breath*:** Eddie … I won't make it ..

**Eddie**: NO, don't say that babe, I refuse to let you go.

**Loren**: You'll move on Eddie. I am not needed, know that I - I lo ….

**Eddie*crying hysterically*:** NO LOREN I CAN'T MOVE ON .. Loren please .. I love you !

By now the paramedics came and took Loren and me to the hospital in an ambulance they rushed her inside and unfortunately the paparazzi took pictures of the whole scene. I called Nora and Mel and Max ASAP before they read it everywhere and kill me. Not long after they came rushing through the door and hug me, then my dad came and I held him so tight because I was crying my eyes out, this whole experience made me think about my mom and how I refuse to lose Loren, I won't be able to live anymore I know I love my dad but it's every time I love someone they just leave me. I can't have that happen again … I didn't even get to properly say I love you, I should've said it a long time ago, and now she might never know. But I'll stop thinking like that.

**Eddie**: Sorry guys, for crying like a baby. I know you guys are having a hard time too …

**Nora**: Stop apologizing, you can't leave your feelings bottled inside. The only thing we can do right now is hope that everything will be fine.

**Max**: Yes Eddie, stop stressing out sit down for a second

**Mel**: I'm on their side on this one Eddie, just sit down and relax. Try thinking positive.

**Eddie**: You guys seriously expect me to just sit and 'relax' while I don't know whether I lost the love of my life or not.

I didn't realize what I just said everyone was looking weird at me …

**Eddie**: What?!

**Max**: You just said 'love of my life'

**Eddie**: Oh yeah ..

**Nora**: Know that I've always known you've loved her, it's your eyes that betrayed you. And yes it was that obvious.

**Eddie**: Well, now she might not even get to know it.

Mel: Stop thinking like that .. look the doctor is coming

**Doctor**: Family of Ms. Loren Tate?

**Eddie**: YES! What is going on with her? Is she alive? Is something wrong? Do I have to donate blood.

**Doctor**: Wow, okay hold up for a second. She was saved just in time. She could've been dead if she laid there any longer, the knife was cut pretty deep in her throat and yes she does need blood donated, she's AB so she can get neither A or B, and we aren't sure if there is something wrong we first need blood and then run some tests by her.

**Eddie**: Ok, I will …

**Man**: No … I will donate blood!

**Eddie**: And who the hell are you ?!

**TO BE CONTINUED …**

**AN: I KNOW I KNOW .. I haven't updated in like forever because I'm a lazy ass .. JUDGE ME ! I feel terrible I just got caught up in … yeah who am I trying to lie to .. I just didn't have any inspiration and I was just having fun with YouTube, Twitter, Instagram, Keek, and other Hollywood Heights stories all those good stuff. I highly recommend the O2L boys on YouTube and every single of their main channel ! I LOVE THEM. And yeah I love you guys, and I'm really sorry though **

**-xoxo- Cara !**


End file.
